


A penchant for Potter

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Hogwarts365 - 365 word ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: hogwarts365, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Of all the ways to make Potter squirm, this is by far my favourite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts365 - Prompt 159: Penchant

When Potter gets flustered, the first indication is the tightening of his jaw; he clenches his teeth so hard the tendons of his neck stand out. Then comes the blush. It starts on his cheeks and creeps outwards, all the way to the tips of his ears. Finally, the words. They spill from his lips, escalating in speed and volume until they fizzle out like fireworks, leaving him breathless.

I make a point of seeing it as often as I possibly can. If I’m the cause, even better. I suppose you could say I have a penchant for making Harry Potter squirm.

I deliberately ask him difficult questions during meetings; ones _specifically_ designed to stump him.

I turn up when he least expects it and alternate between ignoring him completely and making condescending remarks about his clothes, his friends, his personality.

But of all the ways to make Potter squirm, this is by far my favourite: with his knees pulled up to his chest and two of my fingers buried deep inside him.

He writhes, naked, against the polished surface of my desk as I rub slow, even circles over his prostate. A steady flow of pre-come spills from his cock, pooling on his stomach.

My office door is locked, but he doesn't know that.

He’s gasping and begging, of course, as he always does: “Fucking hell,” and “More, you bastard,” and best of all, “ _Please, Malfoy_.”

He slips into incoherency when I finally take pity and wrap my hand around his cock. I stroke him slowly, never easing the rhythm of my fingers against his most sensitive spot.

His entire body tenses in the moments before he comes. Every muscle strains, his breath catches, and his balls draw close to his body as he reaches his peak. His cock pulses in my hand, shooting creamy come as far as his chest.

His legs shake when he stands. 

I step back and watch as he tries to put himself back together, then send him on his way looking utterly ravaged: robes crumpled, glasses askew, cheeks burning a delicious shade of pink.

He’ll be back. I like to think he has a penchant for me, too.


End file.
